


He Had It Coming

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [41]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Evil Steve Rogers, Fanart, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with some fanart! Please feel free to share and comment!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Kudos: 5
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	He Had It Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmie796](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [emmie796](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. Discord Handle: @emmie#8548
> 
> 2\. Short prompts
> 
> 1\. Married sex  
> 2\. Wedding after Endgame battle  
> 3\. Birth of each of their children
> 
> 3\. Long prompts
> 
> 1: Either Steve or Tony proposes to the other in Central Park, with Natasha helping with planning. (Surprise me with who you pick)  
> 2\. Hydra turns Steve Rogers evil, gives his uniform a makeover, and tells him to kidnap Tony. Steve tortures Tony at the commands of Hydra. The rest of the Avengers do rescue them and fix Steve. Steve feels guilty for what he did to Tony but Tony reminds Steve that he still loves him.  
> 3\. Steve and Tony are nominated for Homecoming King during senior year of high school. Steve wins Homecoming King and Tony is shocked that he wins Homecoming Queen. They are already a couple. They dance together at homecoming.
> 
> 4\. Do Not Want: No non-con, no graphic violence, no unhappy endings, no cheating, (will update if anything comes to mind)
> 
> 5\. Other stuff: Big fan of Steve being a fluffy teddy bear on the inside, both of them blushing, (will update if anything comes to mind)


End file.
